


Dancing on My Own

by thespiandame



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Getting Together, Jealous! Lance, Jealousy, Keith/Allura - Freeform, Kind of but not at the same time, M/M, Misunderstandings, Song fic, angsty, kind but also not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespiandame/pseuds/thespiandame
Summary: After defeating Zarkon, one of the Alien races throws Team Voltron a party in celebration. Lance is alone and Keith is with her.... Or at least seems to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I got the idea for when I heard the song Dancing on My Own by Calum Scott.

      Lance stood in the corner alone. He really didn't want to be here, but Shiro thought it would be best for appearances if the entire team Voltron showed up for a party thrown in their honor. The strange alien music was loud and was giving him a head ache; but, that was not what was causing his heart to ache. In the center of the dance floor, Keith and Allura swayed together to the beat smiling at each other. He couldn't stand the way they looked at each other. It should be Keith looking at him like that. He met Keith's eyes and felt a warm pool of heat in his stomach. He could stare at Keith for days. Lance didn't care about alien social morays all he wanted was to be wrapped in Keith's embrace just like Allura was. Earlier, he overheard Coran mentioning how nice it would be if Keith and Allura became a couple. That was the last thing he wanted to happen. He wanted the half-Galra man to be his. Lance could imagine what it felt like to have Keith's arms wrapped around him. He grabbed an alien drink from a passing by tray and downed it quickly wincing at the taste. Lance quickly found another and took the entire tray from the hand of the server. The alien gave him an incredulous look and Lance glared at him.

  
“Wow, Lance did you get a job here to make some extra gak or something?” Hunk said coming up to him.

  
“No. These are all for me,” Lance said focusing in on Keith and Allura again.

  
“Whoa bro, that seems like a lot of weird alien alcohol,” Hunk said his eyes widening. Lance shrugged. All he wanted right now was to be with Keith and to run his fingers through his damn mullet. He wanted to know what it was like to kiss his lips and to feel the other boy wrap himself around Lance. He wanted to know what it felt like to look down at the smaller man and meet Keith’s mouth with his.

  
“Lance buddy, snap out of it. You seriously can’t drink all that,” Hunk said waving his hand in front of Lance’s face breaking his view of Keith and Allura.

  
“Want to bet?” Lance said grinning slyly at Hunk, trying to seem like his heart wasn’t breaking.

  
“Just be careful dude, I don’t think Shiro would like it if you got wasted. I’m going to go find Shay,” Hunk said patting him on the back. Lance rolled his eyes and put the cup of alcohol against his lips and swallowed his eyes finding Keith and Allura again. Now they were by one of the food stations chatting. He continued to down the harsh liquid. He wanted to forget what he was seeing unfold before his eyes. Lance didn’t want to watch the shorter man that he had unrequited feelings for fall for another person. He was about four drinks in and he didn’t feel tipsy at all: what he did feel was sick. Lance grimaced and reached for yet another drink when he felt a wave of nausea wash over him. He doubled over in pain.

  
“Lance!” Hunk shouted rushing to his side, “Buddy are you okay?”

  
Lance’s felt like his stomach was turning inside out.

  
“Yeah yeah, I’ll be fine. I just don’t think that weird drink agreed with me,” Lace said waving Hunk away. He didn’t want to cause a problem, all he wanted was to be left alone so he could brood over Keith in solitude. He raised the cup to his lips to take a sip when Hunk smacked it out of his hands.

  
“Lance! Are you crazy? You just found out that stuff makes you sick don’t keep drinking it,” Hunk said glaring at him. Lance clutched at his stomach again as another series of pains shot through him. He could feel Hunk’s eyes on him and then he felt a much different presence fill the air. He appeared next to Lance before he could register he was there and wrapped Lance’s arm around his shoulders.

  
“Are you okay?” Keith asked. Lance’s body thrummed: he was touching Keith. Keith was close, too close, or maybe not close enough.

  
“I’m going to be sick,” Lance said as another wave of nausea came over him.

  
“Hunk, I can take him from here,” Keith said facing Hunk.

  
“You sure?”

  
“It’s no big deal. I’ve dealt with sick stuff like this before,” Keith said. Lance could feel his breath ghosting past his ear and he shivered. Keith was going to take care of him. He helped Lance away from the party and into his quarters. Lance felt another wave of nausea surged through him and Keith helped him into the bathroom where Lance positioned himself over the toilet. He coughed up the remnants of his small dinner and many drinks into the toilet bowl. He felt terrible but he couldn’t help but to feel the heat from Keith’s hand radiating through his body as Keith rubbed his back. Lance preened and leaned back into the touch. Even though Keith didn’t return Lance’s feelings obviously, he savored the moment. This was a moment that seemed to be straight from a dream. Keith was taking care of him while he was sick.

  
“Do you think you’re going to throw up again?” Keith said rubbing Lance’s back. He shook his head.

  
"Is there anything you want that would make you feel better?” Keith asked.

  
Lance responded without thinking a tear slipping down his cheek,

  
"What I want can't happen because you're with her.”

  
“Lance, no. I’m not with Allura," Keith says pulling Lance closer, "I'm in love with you”

  
"What?" Lance tilts his head up to face Keith.

  
"I'm in love with you," Keith says wiping the tears away from Lance's cheeks, ”I'll say it as many times as you let me.”

  
"Keith I love you too. I've been in love with you since we first met,” Lance said.

  
"I thought you hated me,” Keith said honestly.

  
"I thought you hated me,” Lance said sniffling.

  
"Lance... I could never hate you. Can I kiss you?”

  
"I just threw up,” Lance said pulling away.

  
"I don't care,” Keith said pulling Lance towards him and kissing him on the lips. Lance felt his heart beating faster as Keith leaned in towards him. This was actually happening. When Keith’s lips met his, Lance felt the entire world was spinning around them. He was overwhelmed and drowning in the lips of the person he longed to be connected to the most. Even though his stomach told him he should feel sick, right now, Lance was happier than he had ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! Let me know what you think and if you're feeling up to it check out my tumblr :) leewritesandstuff.tumblr.com


End file.
